


a home where she's never been

by charleybradburies



Series: Incorrect Jonsa Week (2019) [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, House Stark, Magic, Marriage, POV Sansa Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa-centric, Secret Identity, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Incorrect Jon/Sansa Week | Day 5 (April 11).imagine me and you.Lord Stark arranges a marriage for his nephew, in part to protect a woman who's magically fallen into his household.





	a home where she's never been

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, comment, and kudos!
> 
> (Also hmu if you want more of this - this AU is an idea I've had for a while and I haven't written any of it besides this, but I'm willing to talk about it and/or write more)

_A marriage,_ Sansa thinks, having been given time to think about it, although it was not as though she was being given a choice. _Lord Stark demands a daughter of me._

She could agree to become a daughter of House Stark, or she could be taken South where her lies would be revealed, for Alayne was only the mask - a woman whose sheer existence was debated had seemed a safe name for a modern woman with no experience in this age, but she cannot defend it herself. Certainly not if Baelish himself remains in King's Landing.

If she'd made her way back to the Circle where this had begun, perhaps she would not be in this position. Perhaps she'd be back in her own time, with her true family and her true husband, disregarding all their flaws for the joy they could bring her. Instead she was here, at this castle she'd first seen as ruins in a national park, changing details of her childhood and someone else's so she could share with the Starks.

Jon had been good to her the entire time she'd been there, she reasons. They all had - there was every indication that Lord and Lady Stark had simply raised their children to be good to people, even strangers who claimed to be the bastard daughters of people they didn't particularly care for. They deserved better than Sansa, who knew how to heal as well as many courtesies, and yet little else.

Perhaps, if she brought the family sons, and no one thought to do their research on Lord Baelish's supposed exploits, they would come to love her, and deliver on the safety that Lord Stark promises for her hand, even though she has no maidenhood to promise them. 

Sansa had loyalty and love to give, at least.

And when she wakes, the morning after being wed in front of gods who have blessed her, though she never prayed to them before Winterfell, next to a beautiful man who has made clear his intention to be good to her, Alayne thinks: that will be good enough.


End file.
